


La Gordita Frita

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Inglañol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Jackie and V get food during a three nighter.
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	La Gordita Frita

Before, during, and after every three-nighter rager she’d dragged Jackie through she always craved empanadilla de papa. There was little sustenance in them, being nothing but fried dough encasing potatoes with cheese, but it was the only thing she kept bugging Jackie to come get with her - he’d never let her leave the apartment while that drunk, not if he wanted her to sleep alone that night.

“Tranquila, jaina... we’ll get you the damn empanadas.” 

“Empanadilla!” V corrected him. “Este chacho, es un chicano de mierda.” She taunted and he took the bait, as always.

“Oh yeah, you gonna be like that little borinquen? You think you so hot because you come from an island.” Jackie chased after her.

“I don’t think it.” V shot back as they rushed down the hallway toward the elevator. “I know it.”

“Puta gallita.” Jackie grumbled as he pressed the lift button repeatedly - as if it ever helped anything.

They were silent the entire ride down, not because they didn’t have anything to say, but because the motions of going down had them bracing against a corner on opposite sides. The elevator dropped suddenly before smoothing down until it came to the floor they could walk across the skybridge to a mid-level foodcourt. Along the way, V got side tracked by an alcoholic vending machine until Jackie pulled her back.

“Focus, jaina. Comida, entiende?” Jackie directed her by holding her shoulders and pushing.

“I know, chacho. I’m not estupido.” 

“Ay dios. You slipping into Inglanol...” He shook his head, knowing when she slipped like that she was well and truly on her way to being blackout drunk. He needed to make sure she ate something.

They came to the only vendor V ever raved about, stopping at the array of empanadas cooling. They waited in line and ordered, he added on two breakfast empanadas and an empanada de pizza with extra spice, and V got three ‘empanadilla de papas‘.

“Well if it isn’t la gordita frita.” The vendor smirked as he packed their food.

“Don’t-...don’t call me that.” V hissed with a pout.

“Whats this nickname?” Jackie asked, looking between the two.

“Nothing, pay em and lets go.” V hurried, while taking a bit of one piping hot empanada.

“No no...where’d you get that name?” Jackie prodded.

“Eh, hombre, one whole month, tu novia no comió nada más tocino queso fritas.” The vendor informed Jackie while laughing. “We took to calling her gordita because as you can imagine eating all that...” the vendor made a gesture in front of him.

“Wait yeah I remember...” Jackie nodded with a grin. "When i met you had a lil gut-”

“Jackie.” V warned, her voice low.

“So..la gordita frita!” The vendor chuckled and winked at Jackie as V huffed and began walking away.

“Awww...” Jackie smirked, loving how V walked when she was angry but not full blown raging. “Gracias, senor.” He paid the vendor and walked after V, picking up a few Malta Indias quickly to soften her now slightly sour mood. “Jaina, espérame!” He jogged with the bag of sodas and their empanadas. He almost thought she wouldn’t wait as the elevator opened, but she crossed her arms while inside and impatiently tapped her foot.

The ride up was silent, as was the walk down the hall. He didn’t try to engage her, not while her footsteps were clipped and quick. And he still didn’t until the door to her apartment was closed. She snatched the bag from him and dug out the rest of her empanadillas and paused as she pulled the cans of malta out, giving him a squint before chasing away to her couch with one of them in hand.

Jackie followed, humored by how easy she was. They ate in silence, watching the vids. Interchangeably she switched her drink for the bottle of scotch she’d been slowly draining over the last day and a half. Jackie consumed his own food quick and leaned back, arching his back and stretching his arms to pop the joints.

When the food was all consumed and his little jaina was leaning against him again, all tension gone and a drunk smile on her face - he broached the topic.

“So...gordita?”

“Tu padre es un cabron. Y tu es un hijodegranputa!” She swore and pinched his side hard enough he knew it would bruise.

“Hey... don’t talk about mi mama like that.” Jackie faked offense.

“You know what I meant.” She sniffed. “’Sides, you deserve it.”

“I’m just curious, jaina.” He held his hands up and put distance between them.

V rolled her eyes and stole the rest of his malta, downing the half can in one go.

“So?”

“It was all I could afford.” V muttered out quickly and turned back to the vids.

“Que?” His brows furrowed.

V gestured around them. “I didn’t always have this. When I first landed on the mainland, I didn’t have a home to my name and I could only afford empanadillas while on the paycheck I had.”

“So...thats all you ate?”

“For a whole month.”

“Diablo de dios...” Jackie shook his head. “Well...now I know why you were so gorda then.”

“Shut up.” She scowled.

“No no..” Jackie grinned. “I miss it...”

“Quit ya playing.” V pushed him away.

“I’m serious, jaina. You had a softness...right here.” Jackie reached toward her belly, slowly to make sure she let him. He wrapped one arm around her mid section and pulled her close. “Aqui y...aqui.” He slipped his hands down her hips and toward her thighs. Her breath hitched and he moaned in the back of his throat when she shifted closer. “But after so long...guess you lost it huh?”

“Uh-hu...” V nodded. “So you really miss it?”

“Si, jaina...Soy serio...” He mumbled into her ear, and licked the lobe.

“So then...you don’t like me being all...flaca?” V asked, her voice hitching.

Jackie snorted. “Flaca, gorda...I just like you, amor.”

“Tch...pendejo.” V open mouth smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Oooh, jaina, I’ll make you scream that if you keep me calling that.” Jackie threatened with a deep chuckle.

“Uh huh...I’d like to see you try.”

“Happily, frita.” He grinned as he pushed her down.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie and V speak a mixture of Spanglish and Inglanol, so phrases and grammar are wrong on purpose - especially as they are meant to be drunk/tipsy. 
> 
> Empanadas & empanadilla - no difference other than potentially size  
> Malta India - is a specific brand of lightly carbonated malt beverage, brewed from barley.
> 
> Tranquila - Calm yourself  
> Frita- fries (like french fries/ or chips)  
> Borinquen - someone descended from Taino born on the island Puerto Rico (If not born in the island they are Boriquen de corazon)  
> Comida, entiende? - Food, understand  
> Puta galita - cocky bitch  
> Gorda/gordita - fat/fatty  
> Flaca - Skinny  
> Espérame - wait for me  
> Diablo de dios - devil of god  
> Pendejo - stupid or asshole (either work in this context)
> 
> Soy serio - I'm serious  
> Aqui y aqui - here and here  
> Esto chacho, es un chicano de mierda - This tough guy is a shitty chicano  
> Tu novia no comió nada más tocino queso fritas - your girlfriend ate nothing but bacon cheese fries  
> Tu padre es un cabron. Y tu es un hijodegranputa - your father is an asshole and you are a son of a grand bitch


End file.
